He Did WHAT?
by HelloGrackle
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get into another fight. Same old, same old... Or is it?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
**Author's Note:** Well, this starts out like every other IY fic out there, doesn't it?? heh... I'm hoping that as the story evolves, I can make it stand out.. This fic takes place during the series, at which point, I'm not totally sure... But I won't be referring to stuff in the series too much cuz I don't want to make mistakes or anything.  
  
_Italics_= character's thoughts  
  
ALL CAPS= yelling  
  
::text::= an action  
  
**

* * *

**

**Prologue**  
  
Narration: It was a beautiful afternoon in the Sengoku Jidai. Our friends had just set off from Kaede's village, to look for more jewel shards. Miroku and Sango were caught up in a lighthearted conversation, and Inuyasha and Kagome lost in their own as well.  
  
"THAT'S IT!! I'M GOING HOME!!!"  
  
Narration: Er, wait a sec.. I meant to say that Inuyasha and Kagome were in the midst of a heated argument...  
  
"FINE!! Stupid wench! See what I care!" An angry Inuyasha turned away from the group, arms crossed and nose stuck up in the air. _What was up with her?? She'd been acting pissy all freakin day!  
_  
"SIT!!!"  
  
"Gah!" ::crash::  
  
A fuming Kagome stormed down the road, heading back to the well. She ignored her friends' surprised looks as she passed them. Sango leaned in toward Miroku as they watched Kagome disappear.  
  
"Looks like they're at it again, Houshi-sama."  
  
"Well I'm sure that whatever happened between them is Inuyasha's fault, I just hope he has enough sense to hurry up and apologize to Kagome." Miroku whispered back, and Sango nodded.  
  
"I heard that, you bastard!" Inuyasha suddenly appeared behind the two, cracking his knuckles and eyeing the monk with distaste. Miroku laughed nervously as he held up his hands in a placating gesture, slowly backing away from him and hiding behind Sango.  
  
"Well, it IS your fault, you big MORON," Shippou said, matter-of-factly, as he hopped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder. (I suppose he failed to notice Inuyasha's eye twitching..) "it's ALWAYS your fault when Kagome gets mad."  
  
"Why you—" Inuyasha started, swiping his claws at the kitsune. But Shippou was too quick and immediately dodged the attack, running off. Miroku and Sango both looked annoyed as Inuyasha started to chase a squealing Shippou around in circles.  
  
"Perhaps we should go after Kagome.. I know that she's upset, but maybe we can convince her not to leave." Sango suggested.  
  
"Good idea, Sango.." Miroku took another unimpressed glance at Inuyasha as he continued running after Shippou. "...Let's go.."

* * *

"Ughhhh!!! This is the LAST straw!" Kagome muttered as she stomped down the road. "I am sick and tired of his insults, and I am done with being unappreciated!" _Ooo... Who does he think he is, that Inuyasha? All that I give up for him, all the time I spend away from home, and he STILL refers to me as his 'Tama Detector'! The nerve! I actually thought that for a while, he really wanted me around. But now, now I know I don't mean anything to him..  
_  
Kagome's anger was quickly fading away as sadness was settling in. Inuyasha really hurt her. She stopped for a moment.  
  
"No" she said out loud. "No- I, Higurashi Kagome, will NOT let Inuyasha get the best of me.. I'm stronger than this!" But even as she spoke, she couldn't stop the tears from coming anyway.  
  
"Dammit" she cursed. Her tears were turning to sobs, and by the time she reached the well, Kagome was one pathetic blubbering mess. She sat down on the edge of the well and allowed herself break down.  
  
"Kagome—Wait!!" She heard Sango call her from a distance.  
  
_Oh, crap! I can't let my friends see me like this!_ Without looking back, she swung her legs around and let herself fall into the well.  
  
Seconds later, Miroku came panting into the clearing with Sango close behind. "She's already gone.." He said, turning to the taijiya.  
  
"She didn't even say when she'd be back, either." _If she'll be back..._ She gave Miroku a troubled look.  
  
"Well, we will just have to convince Inuyasha to go through the well after her. He has got to be the crankiest pain-in-the-butt ever, when Kagome isn't here."  
  
"Not only do we need her to help find the jewel shards, she's the only one who can keep Inuyasha under control.. As well as keep him happy—though he'd never admit to that." Sango was careful to say that last part in a whisper. Miroku smirked at the thought, but his face quickly twisted into a frown.  
  
"We better get back, anyway.. I'm wondering how Shippou is faring against our friend."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's another thing, Houshi-sama—when Kagome's around, we don't have to do the babysitting..." They laughed, and turned, heading back to their youkai comrades.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know this is seemingly unoriginal... But hear me out... I have plans.. Big plans... like... Kagome getting stood up by Houjou... yeah.. Scandalous... And wouldn't it be cute for Inuyasha to get dressed up?? Uh huh.... And I wonder what would happen when Miroku and Sango are left alone for a long period of time...  
  
Thanks to my friend Fred for looking over this chapter.  
  
STAY TUNED!! AND REVIEW PLEASE! :) 


	2. Home Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Author's Note:** I can't believe I actually got reviews for that first chapter! I want to thank those who reviewed a million times over, I appreciate it so much! This is my first EVER fic, and I am eager to hear everyone's comments and suggestions to make it better. I know Kagome was acting kinda bitchy, but I think her reasoning will be cleared up a bit more in coming chapters. I hope some of you did take note on her "mood swings"….. At any rate, on to the second installment!!   
_Italics_= character's thoughts  
ALL CAPS= yelling  
::text::= an action

* * *

**Home Again**

****

****

Kagome sat on the steps in the well house for a few minutes, collecting herself so her family wouldn't be concerned… she let out a heavy sigh, and stood up.

_Alright, Kagome.. Look happy… _She forced herself to smile and made her way up to the house.

"Mama, Jii-chan, I'm home!" Kagome called from the door, taking off her shoes and setting her backpack down.

* * *

"Kagome—You're back! You were gone a long time, you must be exhausted!" Mama peeked her head out from the kitchen. Kagome gave her a quick hug, and noticed her grandpa sitting at the table, reading the paper (Doesn't it always seem like he's sitting at the table, reading the paper??).

"It's about time my granddaughter came back, I was running out of illnesses to cover for your absences." Jii-chan said from behind the paper. "I hope no one discovers that Sengokutrichinosis isn't a real condition…" He seemed to slide further down in his chair, "But it sure sounds like something you'd need to miss school for…"

"J-Jii-chan…" Kagome's eyebrow twitched.. Her gaze was starting to burn a hole in the newspaper hiding the old man.

"We're glad you're back, Kagome dear." Mama broke the unease and put her arm around Kagome. "Why don't I start up a bath for you—That way you can rest up and relax, then get ready for dinner." Her sweet voice was enough for Kagome to forget all of today's happenings.

"Thanks, Mama. That would be nice."

* * *

After a nice, long, relaxing bath, and a yummy home-cooked meal, Kagome collapsed on her bed. _Ahh… It really has been an awful long time since I've been home.. _She smiled and snuggled her face into the fluffy pillow. She was rapidly drifting off into a blissful slumber, ready to dream of things like rainbows.. and kitties… and pocky……Mmmm…. pocky…..

* * *

"KAGOME!!!"

"AHHH!!! WHAT?!" Kagome bolted up in bed, disoriented, as sleep was wrenched from her so suddenly. Her brother Souta laughed hysterically from the doorway.

"Time to get up, Sis!"

"Eh?" She turned to face her alarm clock. "Oh.. Right. School."

* * *

(At school)

"Kagome!"

"Kagome-chan!"

"Hi guys." Kagome sat on the top of her desk and greeted her friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

"Wow, Kagome-chan, you were out a long time! It must have been a really bad case of herpes, huh?" Yuka asked.

_Herpes?!! I'm going to kill Jii-chan!!!_ Kagome laughed nervously. "Eh heh heh heh… I'm.. fine now.."

"It's a good thing you're back anyhow.. We thought for sure you were going to miss the Spring Fling Dance!" Eri added.

_Dance????_

"Dance????" Kagome's jaw dropped.

"Of course! It's in two weeks. You WILL be going, right, Kagome-chan?" Eri asked her, and her other friends leaned in close.

"But.. I don't have anything to wear.. And I didn't even know about it…" Kagome stuttered.

"You'll need a date, too." Ayumi smiled. "We already have our dates.."

"Yeah, are you going to bring that jealous boyfriend of yours?"

"Huh? Oh…." _Inuyasha…._ "No." Kagome replied coldly.

"Did you have another argument?" Ayumi asked.

"Hmph. You could say that. I don't care if I ever saw the jerk again." _Grrr… Just thinking about him makes me angry!_

A lightbulb turned on inside Yuka's head, and she pulled Eri and Ayumi toward her. "We'll have to find Kagome a date then, for sure….." She whispered. Turning back to Kagome, she piped, "Don't worry, Kagome-chan, we'll take care of everything for you!" They all nodded and smiled happily.

Kagome paled. "N-No, I don't think that's neccess--"

"Higurashi!" An overly enthusiastic Houjou lit up when he saw Kagome was back in class.

"Houjou-kun…"

Eri looked at her friends. "….Houjou-kun…." they mumured. They huddled together, starting to whisper and giggle.

_God… They're scheming… _She looked back up at Houjou.

"Are you feeling well, Higurashi?" He asked, sincerity in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Kagome smiled.

"That's good." He fidgeted a bit. "Listen, Higurashi, I was wondering if--"

But Kagome wasn't listening. The teacher had just walked into the classroom, and everyone scrambled to their seats.

* * *

Once school was out, Kagome wanted to beat it out of there as fast as humanly possible… Heaven forbid she run in to her friends… And their crazy plans…

"Higurashi, over here!"

_Oi.. Houjou-kun…_

Reluctantly she turned around. Houjou came jogging up beside her. "Higurashi, I wanted to ask you earlier, and I know that you haven't been well lately, but I was hoping that maybe…."

Kagome looked past Houjou as he continued talking, noting that her friends were eavesdropping on their conversation. Those girls had no shame.

"So… What do you say, Higurashi? Would you be my date for the dance?"

Her attention snapped back to a hopeful looking Houjou..

_Go to the dance with Houjou-kun?.. _Kagome thought about what Inuyasha would think… She glanced over at her friends, they were beginning to panic at Kagome's delay.

_Hn. I won't let Inuyasha mess with my head!! I need to get him off my mind, dammit!!!_

Kagome set her face into a determined scowl, and took a deep breath…

"Houjou-kun, I would LOVE to go to the dance with you."

Her fierceness made the poor boy flinch. But seeing that she HAD agreed to go, he let her strangeness pass and smiled wide once again.

"Great! I'll call you later in the week, Ok, Higurashi?" And he spun off, on his merry way..

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you have it, folks! We certainly do have an angry-ish Kagome on our hands, don't we? There was like a billion scene changes in this one, sorry... :P I think next chap. we'll revist our friends in the Sengoku Jidai.. They're probably getting into some sort of trouble. Thanks again to Fred for proofing and such. Please review, Thanks!!! :) 


End file.
